Drunken fool
by Deathi
Summary: Merry takes care of Pippin after his younger cousin got extremly drunk at a party. post-quest, mild slash


Beta: Laura

Rating: K+

Warnings: fluff

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.

Dedicated to: Tereza

Time-line: Post-quest

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Merry, I think I'm drunk." Another hysteric laugh escaped Pippin's mouth after this quite obvious statement.

"Yes, you are indeed."

"Ca' ya gemme another beer?"

A stupid grin appeared on his face as he leaned heavily against Merry's shoulder in a way that his hair would touch Merry's skin from time to time, tickling him.

Pippin's right hand clutched the table to make sure he wouldn't fall over although he would never admit it. His explanation would probably be that the wood felt so well underneath his fingers. The other hand was hidden in Merry's hair, twisting the red curls.

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Merry had rarely seen Pippin getting himself that wasted – tipsy, yes, also kind of high, but this time it was the combination of a lot of beer and too much smoking and it worried him. In the beginning it had been just as always: They had danced, they had had fun and of course they had started drinking some beer. However, Pippin had drunk unusually much and had smoked some outlandish stuff and yet he asked for more beer.

Merry knew he should try to get his younger cousin back home, so he added: "Maybe it's about time to leave."

"I dunno. It's jus' gettin' funny."

Saying he was tipsy would be definitely a great understatement considering the fact that beside the two of them, there were only three other hobbits left at the party. Furthermore, these ones didn't seem as if they would manage to get home this night.

"No, Pip. Party's over. Don't you see?"

"But... I wanna dance... with you."

Pippin gazed at his cousin, giving his face a supliant expression.

"Naah, stop it. Don't use that puppy dog look." Merry sounded helplessly trying his best to ignore the sad look in Pippin's eyes. He knew far too well that he wouldn't be able to resist Pippin's wishes if he beheld him.

Merry takes a deep breath before he stood up and put an arm around Pippin's shoulder to pull him up.

"Come on, you drunken fool."

But Pippin's hand was still holding on to the table.

With a sigh Merry laid one hand on Pippin's, stroked it and loosened the grip of Pippin's fingers carefully one by one. After finishing it however, Pippin wouldn't release Merry's hand. .

"Dun lemme 'lone."

"Never," Merry whispered a little bit surprised by Pippin's behaviour. But after all he was happy that Pippin finally stood up, although he doubted Pippin's ability to walk. And he was proven right. They stumbled and staggered through the night and since Merry wasn't sure whether they would arrive at Pippin's home before dawn he just decided that Pippin would stay over at his.

It was a clear night and any other time Merry would have enjoyed being outside watching the starry sky, feeling the mild air, listening to the wind wandering through the trees. He liked the sight of the gleaming moon lightening the Shire – escpecially when it was full moon like tonight. But right now he could not pay as much attention to it as he would like to, because instead of the wind he heard Pippin's voice singing silly songs. Normally, he liked listening to it, but right now he just wanted Pippin to shut up. He was tired and Pippin was simply too drunk for his own good.

"Merry?"

"Yes, Pip?"

"Can ya carry me?"

"What?" Puzzled. He wasn't really sure if he understood it correctly.

"I dun wanna walk anymore."

"No, Pip, we're almost there."

"Please?" The puppy-dog look reappeared.

For an instant, Merry was thinking about giving in, because in this moment Pippin just looked _cute. _He paused.

"Sorry, but it's only a few more yards."

"Hm, okay."

At last, Pippin kept silent and Merry couldn't help but smiled without any proper reason. Maybe because the situation wasn't so bad after all. Well, okay, Pippin was very hammered and hang on his shoulder, but if Merry imagined being there with Pippin not being drunk it would be actually quite nice. However, Pippin _was_ drunk and Merry couldn't deny his happiness when they reached the Brandybuck's front door. And he was even happier when they had made their way through the hall to Merry's room without any too loud noises.

Finally, they lay in Merry's bed, which fortunately was big enough for the two of them. But even if it wasn't they wouldn't care, firstly because of the weariness they both felt and secondly because they were more or less used to it. When they were younger they often slept in one bed. So now they lay under the blanket, Pippin still caressing Merry's hair. And Merry enjoyed the touch, it made him feel comfortable and yet even more tired.

"I love ya curls," Pippin whispered in the dark.

"Thanks."

"And I love your smell." Pippin crawled closer to him, burying his face in the bend of Merry's neck.

"I'm sorry to say that, but at the moment you just smell of beer, smoke..."

"Flowerish and of … honey..." Pippin sniffed.

"You are drunk, Pippin."

"And I love you." The words came out quietly, almost inaudibly.

"Love you too, you drunken little idiot."

With a smile Merry fell asleep with Pippin cuddled up against his side while the silver light of the moon was shining through the open window and a gentle breeze came from the outside.


End file.
